xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth Sanchez Smith
Beth Smith (née Sanchez) is the daughter of Rick, the wife of Jerry, and the mother of Morty and Summer. Sanctimonious and above others, she struggles with her husband over his contributions, due in part to his lower-level position, further driven by her father influencing her feelings of superiority. History The details of Beth's history are relatively unknown. She has recounted herself as a "bright-eyed" young girl from Muskegon, Michigan (Meeseeks and Destroy) raised primarily by her "unremarkable" mother after her father left them at an unknown time for unknown reasons. She aspired to be a heart surgeon but in High School, at age seventeen, she went to prom with classmate Jerry Smith, who impregnated her with Summer. Despite this, Beth was able to go on to college and become a veterinary surgeon. Beth has admitted that she contemplated aborting Summer, because "everybody thinks about it". Beth was cold towards her children at their infancy, evident in''Raising Gazorpazorp''. Her job as a veterinary surgeon at St. Equis Hospital has her in and out as a result, as a result Beth is suggested to rarely be with her family. It has been implied by Dan Harmon and Rick Potion No. 9''that Jerry and Beth's relationship was more stable before Rick came back into her life. Personality Beth is an intelligent, ambitious and independent woman who suffers from a variety of deep-seated insecurities. A dedicated veterinary horse surgeon, she is the family's main breadwinner and often tries to do the best for her family based on this sense of responsibility. She is insecure about her profession, however, and is quick to snap at the implication she is not a 'real' surgeon or a 'real' veterinarian, since she generally is a horse surgeon. It was strongly suggested in ''Rixty Minutes that even she shares this belief and wishes she had been able to continue her medical education to become a 'real' doctor. Nonetheless, she is very dedicated to her job, even beyond as a source of income, and was willing to give up her own pride to help save a deer's life successfully in A Rickle in Time. She can be very compassionate and caring to those around her, more openly so than her father or husband. When she and Jerry accidentally hit a deer, her first concerns are to help and assist it and Beth will stop at nothing to bring it back to health. She expresses grave concern multiple times for Morty's education and health, and despite her marital regrets, she often considers the consequences of leaving Jerry. She generally has considered her family to be her first priority However, this quality can fade out quickly if she feels patronized, devalued, or that she or another family member, such as Morty or Rick, is threatened. While both she and Jerry share a number of common goals, generally around doing what is best for their family, these goals are strained by their disagreement on how to achieve these ends. Beth is quite critical of Jerry's ideas and often displays sarcasm, such as when she predicted Snuffles increased intelligence would backfire. She also feels under-appreciated by Jerry at times, or that their relationship is tying her down. Their disagreement over Rick's living situation with them is an extremely frequent source of tension. While in many cases, including with their son, Jerry is often the more sentimental and nurturing one, when the issue comes to Rick, she is often the one justifying his actions. A recurring theme in their relationship is Beth desiring to 'take a break' or even 'a trip' from Jerry, including Meeseeks and Destroy and Rixty Minutes. Beth seems to have a superiority complex, believing herself at times to be above others, including her son Morty, such as when he is shown taking care of his own son and her husband, who unwittingly feeds her insecurities by implying she is not a 'real' surgeon, while her father seems to value her highly over her 'idiot' husband, in turn feeding her feelings of superiority. She also highly resents being patronized by her co-worker, Devin, when he lets her know they're losing a patient or when another veterinarian implies she cannot save a deer. These feelings of superiority, however, seem to disappear when Rick is removed from her life or even when she merely feels more confident in herself. Beth has a deep-seated desire to keep her father in her life, stemming from the fact that he was absent from her life for twenty years after he left her and her mother for unknown reasons. As a result, she has abandonment issues, and one of the reasons her relationship with Jerry has survived is her belief he is the only man in her life who's never abandoned her. She is generally willing to put up with Rick and his needs without sarcasm or argument, though she has her limits even for his behavior, and has given him ultimatums in Pilot''and ''Auto Erotic Assimilation, which he has followed. She seems to have also inherited her father's alcoholism, and is seen drinking wine briefly in Meeseeks and Destroy and more prominently in Rixty Minutes and Total Rickall. However, she does overcome this (in one universe) in Rick Potion No. 9 where she comes to realize that Jerry truly does love her and will never leave her as Rick did and so her view of Rick drops to how Jerry views him. Trivia * Beth's voice actress, Sarah Chalke, has previously starred as a blonde-haired doctor before in the comedy-drama series Scrubs, and also on How I Met Your Mother. * Beth is a questioning atheist. Screenshots 24cloned.PNG Rickandmorty-s01e0225899 41896858062 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225876 41896858152 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225853 41896858192 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225830 41896858262 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225807 41896858342 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225784 41896858482 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225761 41940795791 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225738 41940795901 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225715 41896825332 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225692 41896825442 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225669 41896825562 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225646 41896825602 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225623 41896825722 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225393 41896825832 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225117 41896825892 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225094 40133704550 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225071 41940796591 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225048 27071173547 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225025 27071173587 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0225002 27071173647 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0221529 41222457984 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0221506 41222458054 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0221414 41222458114 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0221391 41222458204 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0221368 41222458264 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0221184 40133707440 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0221161 41222458654 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220793 41222458744 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220770 41222458844 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220517 41222458884 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220494 40133707720 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220471 41222459004 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220448 40133707830 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220425 41222459234 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220402 40133707910 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220379 41222459304 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220333 41222459414 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220310 40133708080 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220264 40133708130 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220241 40133708210 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220218 41222459604 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220195 40133708300 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220172 40133708380 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220149 40133708400 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220126 40133708480 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0220103 40133708560 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215986 28069327668 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215963 28069327738 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215940 28069327798 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215917 28069327888 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215825 41940807021 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215802 41940807101 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215779 41940807191 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215756 41940807281 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215733 41940807361 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215710 41940807501 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215687 41940807561 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215664 41940807601 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215641 41940807641 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215618 41940807861 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215595 41940807981 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0215572 41940808051 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213847 41940808181 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213824 41940808261 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213801 41940808311 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213778 41940808481 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213755 41940808591 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213732 41940808631 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213709 41940808821 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213686 41940808921 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213663 41940809021 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213640 41940809091 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213617 41222469054 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213594 41940809271 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213548 41940809571 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213525 41940809661 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213502 41940809731 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213479 41940809801 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213387 41940810131 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213364 41940810171 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213341 41940810251 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0213318 41940810371 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205429 41041497375 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205406 41222479004 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205383 41222479084 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205360 41222479314 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205337 41041497795 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205314 41041497885 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205291 41222479514 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205268 41222479554 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205245 41041497975 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205222 41222479674 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205199 41041498065 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205176 41041498155 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205153 41222479804 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205130 41041498285 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205107 41222479934 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205084 41222479984 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0205061 41222480064 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0204992 41041498535 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0204969 41222480224 o.png Scene-101335 28069353538 o.png Scene-101128 41896857992 o.png Scene-101312 28069353628 o.png Scene-101289 28069353698 o.png Scene-101358 28069353468 o.png Category:Toonami Universe Category:Medical Core Category:MILFS Category:Clones Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Divas Category:Sarcasm Category:Driver Category:Gunslinger Category:Killing Intent Category:Time Clone Category:Rick and Morty Universe Category:Atheism Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Daughter Category:Married Category:Divorced Category:Screenshots